


The last time I opened my eyes

by Sayuri (Sayuri_Kato)



Series: The last time [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Coma, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Forest Sex, Memory Loss, No Uchiha Massacre, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:53:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 19,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25106506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayuri_Kato/pseuds/Sayuri
Summary: What if the Uchiha massacre never took place and Uchiha Fugaku is Hokage? How will Uchiha Sayuri fit into this new world? Which one is real, this world or the one she remembers?PS: For those of you who are not interested in the story, go to smutty chapters 11 and 17! ^_^
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Hatake Kakashi/Original Female Character(s), Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Izumi
Series: The last time [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818397
Comments: 62
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with a story that doesn't make any sense for now, but it will eventually. It's not actually a sequel to The last time I kissed him, more like a 1.5 novel.
> 
> I'll add more tags as I go, because I'm currently writing it, I only know where I want to go, not how I want to do it.
> 
> Editor: Vivienne_Blackthorn. Thank you for always correcting my mistakes and typos! 
> 
> Enjoy! Don't hesitate to leave comments!

I open my eyes and stare at the ceiling for a a few seconds, before trying to get up. My whole body hurts like I’ve been trampled over by horses.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.”

I freeze when I hear that voice, my hand clenched on the blanket. Either I lost my fucking mind, or I’m dreaming.

“Sayuri?”

The voice is coming from the direction of the window. I slowly turn my head towards it, then shield my eyes from the bright light, trying to distinguish the figure sitting on the window sill.

He gets up, then makes his way towards my bed; he stands in front of me for a few seconds, then carefully sits on the edge of the bed. His long black hair isn’t tied up in his usual low ponytail and he’s wearing comfortable clothes, a loose T shirt and black pants. He smiles at me before gently placing his hand on my shoulder.

“Sayuri?” he calls my name again, his voice worried.

I cover his hand with mine and squeeze. He feels real, but he shouldn’t be here. He should be dead.

“Where am I?” I settle on asking. The last time I opened my eyes, I saw Sakura, her pink hair tied in a tight bun, pressing cold fingers on my forehead and telling me to stay awake. I don’t remember why.

He opens his mouth to answer, but he gets no chance, because the door suddenly opens and Sasuke walks in. When he sees me, a huge grin appears on his face.

“You’re finally awake, I’ve been so worried!” he exclames, then jumps on the bed beside me and hugs me with one arm. “Nii – san, why didn’t you call me when she woke up?”

Itachi chuckles, then leans down on the bed as well, propping himself on his elbows. “Careful, Sasuke, she was seriously wounded.”

“I’m fine,” I mutter, looking from one brother to the other. 

Sasuke wraps both of his arms around me, bringing me closer to him so that my head rests on his shoulder. Itachi searches my faces, still worried. 

“What happened to me? Where am I?”

“You don’t remember that fucked up mission?” Sasuke shakes his head, sighing. “Only you and Kakashi – san came back alive, two people out of ten. I was so worried, Sayuri,” he adds, hugging me even tighter. “I still get angry when I remember the state you were in.”

“You’ve been unconscious for two weeks,” Itachi tells me. “Father decided to bring you home, because it was easier for us to take care of you here, rather than at the hospital.” He gently pats my left knee, his eyes locked with mine. “Do you remember anything? They wouldn’t tell us anything, since Anbu missions are top secret.”

Yes, I want to reply. I remember you slaughtering the whole Uchiha clan and Sasuke spending most of his life as an avenger. I remember training under Orochimaru and falling in love with Kakashi. There’s a flash of memory with Kakashi becoming Hokage and making me his wife, but I’m not so sure about this. I’m not sure about anything. I don’t know what’s happening and I want to scream, I want to yell until my lungs explode because I think I’m losing my mind. There’s a vague memory of me being pregnant at Naruto’s wedding, but there are so many images swirling around in my mind. I don’t know what is real and what’s not.

“No,” I decide to say. “I don’t remember anything.” Better to be safe for now.


	2. Chapter 2

I wrap a towel around my body as soon as I finish my shower, then stand in front of the mirror, checking myself. The dark circles around my eyes and the hollow cheeks are not a cause for concern, considering I’ve been unconscious for two weeks. What shocks me is that both curse marks are gone.

I remember everything clearly now: my life with Orochimaru, Akira, meeting Kakashi, making a life together with him in Konoha, the war, Sasuke’s redemption, my team, my wedding, Naruto’s wedding, the pregnancy, everything. I let the towel drop on the floor and pass a hand on my abdomen; there’s no trace of a pregnancy.

I take in all the injuries and bruises covering my body, then settle my eyes on a deep cut above my left hip. I place my palm over the wound, then take a deep breath, concentrate my chakra and…nothing happens. I can’t seem to be able to heal myself.

I try to calm myself, then place my palms on the sink and lean closer to the mirror. I send chakra into my eyes, watching the Sharingan appear, then take my time to activate Mangekyou. When I see the curved tips of the pentagram, I almost breathe a sigh a relief, but then I notice that the black tomoe that appeared at each curved tip of the pentagram after Kabuto transferred Masamune’s eyes to me are not there.

I clench my fist and throw my arm back, ready to punch the mirror and smash it to pieces. However, a female voice from behind the door stops me.

“Sayuri, are you okay?”

I swallow past the lump in my throat and breathe deeply a few times before responding “I’m fine, I’ll be out in a minute!”

I wrap the towel around my body again, then slowly open the bathroom door. Mikoto, my mother, is standing right there, a smile on her lips. 

“Sasuke told me you woke up,” she says, then gently places one palm on my left cheek. “Why are you crying?”

I flinch, then clear my voice. “It’s nothing, mother.” That word feels so weird on my tongue that I feel new tears filling my eyes.

She smiles at me, then wraps her arms around me and brings me in a tight embrace. “I’ll talk to your father, you clearly need a break.”

“I can’t remember anything,” I tell her, my voice muffled by her shoulder. “Only bits and pieces, but I don’t know what is real and what’s not.”

She nods, then gently pats my head. “It’s okay, we’ll take you to Inoichi – san so he can search your mind.”

“Didn’t he die in the war?” I ask before I can stop myself.

Mikoto’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. “What are you talking about?”

Shit. “Nothing, forget it,” I reply, then push her arms away. “I have to go.”

She blinks at me, then sighs. “All right, then. Your friend is waiting in the garden, he didn’t want to come in. Try not to be late for dinner, okay?”

I open my mouth to ask who that friend is, but I decide against it. I brush past my mother, who seems both worried and disappointed somehow, then make my way to the room I woke up in.

~~~~~~~~~~

I step outside, in black pants and a gray tight shirt with the Uchiha crest on the back and I almost trip on my own feet when I see who the friend my mother was talking about is.

Black spiky hair instead of blond, black tight T shirt with the Uzumaki crest and a mischievous look in the blue eyes he turns to me. He grins at me, then gets up and dusts his black trousers covered in straps and pockets. He actually looks hot, in this bad boy style.

“Fuck me,” I let out, looking at him. 

He chuckles, then brushes his fingers through his hair. “Gladly. Now or later?”

“Naruto?” I’m still in shock. 

He rolls his eyes, then steps closer to me. He raps his knuckles on my forehead, then pokes me right between the eyebrows. “So the rumours are true. You’ve finally lost it.”

I slap his hand away. “So we’re friends? How long have we been friends?”

Naruto raises an eyebrow at me. “Are you shitting me right now?”

I sigh. “Look, something happened to my brain and I don’t remember shit. Let’s pretend I’m retarded and you have to guide me through everything.”

The brunet throws his head back, laughing. “I don’t even have to pretend,” he replies, wiping a tear away. “Come,” he says, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. “Let’s get some ramen and I’ll answer all your questions. You’re paying.”

Well, at least this Naruto loves ramen too.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto made me promise to pay because it’s his birthday today – this is how I find out we’re both eighteen years old. He also tells me a lot of other things, such as: my father, Fugaku is the Fifth Hokage, he took over the position when Naruto’s father, Minato died protecting the village from Kyubi – which he had sealed inside Naruto. 

We apparently became friends when we were both around four years old, the first time Fugaku let me out of the house. I was born with my Sharingan activated and killed the old woman who helped Mikoto deliver me and Sasuke, but instead of trying to get rid of me, Fugaku decided to keep me inside our house and keep my power under control. However, onde day I decided to run away from home and made my way to the playground, where I found a lonely Naruto – he had his natural blond hair back then. I can almost picture it, two kids considered monsters by their village becoming best friends.

I attended the Ninja Academy along with the others, but I was never part of a team because as soon as I graduated, my father made me replace Itachi on his Anbu missions, who was in poor health ever since. After Sasuke became a chunin, Fugaku let me take the exam with Naruto and Sakura’s team, then immediately made me a jonin and gave me a permanent possition in the Anbu. I was basically his personal assassin, because from that moment on he only sent me on S rank missions where I had to either kill or capture and torture people for information.

“It’s a wonder we got to hang out considering all the shitty missions your old man sent you in,” Naruto commented, after he finished his third ramen bowl. “I can’t leave the village ever since I lost control and transformed in a four tailed beast, a year ago. I’m going crazy,” he says, sighing. “Teuchi – san, one more!”

“I have to find out what the last mission was about,” I reply, playing with my chopsticks. 

“Then you’d better come with me to see father.” Sasuke suddenly comes inside the ramen shop and places both hands on my shoulders. “Are you feeling better?”

I nod, then look at my unfinished ramen bowl. “I’ll go see him later.”

“He sent me to get you,” Sasuke replied. 

“I’m not done eating,” I say, on a harsh tone. 

Naruto’s eyebrows shot up, then he starts laughing. “I like this new version of you.”

“What do you mean?”

Sasuke sighs, then sits down next to Naruto and orders ramen as well. “I used to be only one who didn’t get along with our father. I don’t like sharing the spotlight, sis.”

Naruto chuckles again, then elbows Sasuke. “Allow me to continue with the most important information. This guy right here has a major crush on our teammate, Sakura.”

Sasuke frowns and takes a pair of chopsticks, then aims for Naruto’s eyeballs. He ducks, laughing, then continues “However, that’s not going to happen because the Hokage wants to secure an alliance between the Hyuga and the Uchiha clan by having Sasuke here marry Hinata, the heiress to the Hyuga clan.”

I make a gagging noise. “An arranged marriage? And isn’t Hanabi the heiress?”

“Hanabi is the younger sister,” Sasuke replies. “And don’t look so shocked, we’re all waiting for your marriage with Shisui.”

“Who the fuck is Shisui?”

“Itachi’s best friend and the only Uchiha who has Mangekyou, except father. He’s from a branch family, but because he’s as good as Itachi was before his illness, father wants him in the main family,” Sasuke explains, sighing. “It’s so weird that you don’t remember anything.”

“It’s probably for the best, now she doesn’t have her embarrassing crush anymore,” Naruto says, chuckling. “You used to have a major crush on Kakashi – sensei.”

“How does he feel about me?” I ask, on a curious tone.

“Oh no, it’s still there,” Naruto and Sasuke groan at the same time. “He’s fourteen years older than you, an Anbu veteran and a loner.”

“He used to be our team’s captain, but as soon as we became chunin, your father replaced him with Itachi,” Naruto says. “Kakashi – sensei went back to being an Anbu captain.”

“Thank you for the information,” I say, smiling, then set the chopsticks near the bowl and give Teuchi – san enough money to cover our meal. “I’ll buy you a gift tomorrow to make up for today, Naruto. Later, guys,” I add, then get up from my stool and leave before any of them can say a word.

I know where I’m going to next.


	4. Chapter 4

“Took you long enough to come to my office,” Fugaku tells me on a stern voice, without looking up from his papers.

After leaving the ramen shop, I didn’t make it far; four Anbu shinobi from the Hokage’s personal guard were waiting for me, ready to use force if I didn’t come along willingly.

“I’m disappointed in you, Sayuri. You didn’t complete your mission and on top of that you were caught by the enemy and lost your memory.”

Fugaku raises his head to look at me, after a few minutes of silence.

“Don’t you have anything to say for yourself?” he asks, staring into my eyes.

I shrug, unimpressed. Fugaku sighs, then leans back in his chair and motions for the Anbu shinobi to leave us alone.

“Here is your new mission, Sayuri. Find out everything you can about Shimura Danzo and kill everyone associated with him.”

I fold my arms over my chest. “Why?”

Fugaku sighs again. “Danzo is trying to get rid of me and become Hokage himself. The eight Anbu shinobi you killed on your previous mission were all part of Danzo’s organization, Anbu Root.”

“I killed them all?” I surely didn’t expect that.

“According to Hatake Kakashi, the leader of the team. He reported that he helped you kill them, because they suddenly attacked you during your mission, but I don’t believe him. It was you who had to attack them, ” Fugaku replies, brushing a hand through his hair. 

“What was the mission?” I feel like my mind is spinning. There’s too much information to absorb.

“There was no mission!” My father seems exasperated already. “I gave you a fake mission so you can get rid of them, because I suspected all of them, but you were the only one who knew it. I don’t know what happened during the mission, but Inoichi will find out soon. I don’t care that Kakashi brought you back, he’s still a suspect. You’ll start with him.”

Fugaku takes a document in his hands, then spins around with his chair, so that he’s facing the window and his back is to me. “You can go to Inoichi now, he’s waiting for you.”

“Why don’t you kill Danzo?” I ask and I notice him flinch.

“He’s a member of the council,” he replies. “Now go.”

“I’m feeling better, you know,” I say, then start laughing. “Not that you give a shit about that.”

Fugaku looks at me over his shoulder, unimpressed. “Glad to hear it, Sayuri. Oh, you can start organizing your wedding with Shisui. I have to start training him to become Hokage when I decide to step down.”

“Why do you want Shisui as the next Hokage?”

“You’re only good at killing, Sasuke’s weak and Itachi is sick. Why do you think?” 

I clench my teeth and storm out of the office, letting the door slam shut by itself. Gods above, that man is so annoying. Who the fuck let him become Hokage?


	5. Chapter 5

I raise my hand to knock on Kakashi’s door, but it opens before my knuckles touch the wood. He grips my wrist and pulls me inside his apartment, then slams me with my back against the wall and presses a kunai to my neck. He’s dressed in his Anbu uniform, mask and forehead protector on, but his breath smells of alcohol.

I stare at him with wide eyes. “What the hell are you doing?”

Kakashi presses the kunai closer, drawing blood, then slams his hips into mine, pinning my body with his. “I know about your new mission, Sayuri.”

“What mission?” I ask, playing dumb. I was alone with my father in his office earlier, how did he find out so fast? We were probably spied on by Danzo’s subordinates.

Kakashi clenches his fist, then throws his arm back. I close my eyes shut and flinch when I feel the wall vibrate with the force of his fist slamming into it. 

“Those were our comrades,” he mutters, then takes a step away from me. “My comrades,” he corrects himself. Kakashi takes another step back and drops his kunai on the floor. “I should’ve killed you myself.”

“I don’t remember anything, but my father told me the Anbu shinobi I killed work for Danzo, and he wants to take the title of Hokage away from my father.”

Kakashi lets out a bitter laugh, then presses his palm to his forehead. “Is that what he told you?”

“Tell me what really happened.”

“Get out,” he bites out.

“I’m not going anywhere until you tell me what happened.”

“Get the fuck out!” he growls, looking at me with hate in his only visible eye. 

I fold my arms over my chest, then lean back against the wall, staring at him. There’s a knot in my throat and I have to blink my tears away. In the memories I have, he loved me. The man in front of me is looking at me with so much hate that it hurts.

Kakashi takes a deep breath, then pushes his fingers through his silver hair, taking his forehead protector off at the same time. “After everything I’ve been through, I can’t believe a cold blooded Uchiha snake would fuck me up so badly.”

He comes closer to me again, then gently places his palm on my cheek. “Such a pretty face. Too bad you’re empty inside.”

I wrap my fingers around his wrist. “I’m not empty inside. I have feelings for you and you know it.”

Kakashi chuckles, then lowers his head so that our eyes are on the same level. “You have feelings for me?” he asks me in a mocking voice.

I grip the edge of his mask between my fingers, then slowly pull it down. “Don’t be like this, Kakashi. I…”

He suddenly dips his head and captures my lips in a fierce kiss. He places one hand on the nape of my neck and he circles my waist with his other arm, pulling me closer.

However, he ends the kiss almost instantly and gently pushes me away. “Please go.” He turns his back to me and grips his hair with both his hands. “Leave me alone.”

With tears in my eyes and my head down, I leave his apartment and start walking aimlessly as soon as I’m outside. I have to fix so many things.

I suddenly slam into a hard body and when I raise my head, I see Naruto’s face. He places his hands on my shoulders to steady me, then looks into my red swollen eyes and curses under his breath.

“We’re going drinking tonight,” he declares, then takes my hand. “I’m always here for you.”

I don’t have enough energy to refuse.


	6. Chapter 6

I wake up with a monstrous headache and the first thing I notice is an arm wrapped around my waist. I blink a few times and look around and realize I’m not in my room, but in Sasuke’s bedroom. I try to turn my head to the left and see the person I’m in bed with, when I suddenly notice a small snake wrapped tightly around my forearm. As soon as I see it, the snake opens its mouth and spits out a small scroll, then disappears.

The other person starts to move, so I slip the small scroll in my shirt, between my breasts, to hide it, without actually knowing why I want to hide it.

He yawns, then pulls me closer to him and kisses the nape of my neck. “I missed you, Sasuke.”

I suddenly tense and turn around, forcefully removing his arm. The movement makes my head spin and my vision go blurry for a second, but I ignore it. “Naruto?”

He looks at me with eyes half closed and yawns again. He’s shirtless and I can’t help but notice his muscles ripple when he moves, rolling on his back. He mutters something, then closes his eyes and goes back to sleep. 

I place my hand on his shoulder and shake him, but Naruto doesn’t seem to be able to wake back up. He seems to be more affected by his hangover than I am.

I go to the bathroom to splash some cold water on my face, then I take the scroll out. There’s only a location written on it, the Forest of Death, but I recognize the handwriting. I’ve used my Sharingan a long time ago to copy it, just for fun, but I still remember it.

I then make my way to my bedroom, because I want to change clothes before I go to the Forest of Death, and I almost collide with a pink haired girl when I open the door.

“Sakura, wait,” Sasuke whispers after her, following her outside the room. He doesn’t have any clothes on and honestly, I could have lived without the sight of my naked twin brother.

I can’t help but chuckle when I remember the previous night at the bar, the heavy drinking, Sasuke convincing the girl of his dreams to join us. I can’t clearly recollect the moment we got home and I sure as hell don’t remember why we switched rooms, but it doesn’t matter now. 

“This was a mistake,” Sakura tells him, without turning around. “I was drunk.”

“It doesn’t matter.”

“Yes, it does!” She finally stops and turns around to face Sasuke. “I’m not your final fuck before the wedding, Sasuke.”

“The wedding will not happen, I told you,” he replies, pushing his fingers through his hair. “I love you.”

“Did you tell this to all the girls you’ve slept with?” She looks at him, frowning, then she folds her arms over her chest. “You’re a player and a heart breaker.”

Sasuke throws his arms up in exasperation. “You’re different!”

She rolls her eyes, then turns her back to him again. “Yes, you got that right. This was a mistake. Stay away from me,” she concludes, then exists our house and slams the door behind her.

I’ve finished changing my clothes and putting my hair up in a long ponytail that reaches behind my knees, then walk up to Sasuke and throw an arm around his shoulders. “That was entertaining.”

Sasuke pushes my hand away, without saying anything.

I start chuckling again. “She doesn’t really like you, huh?”

“That’s impossible,” Sasuke retorts. “Everybody likes me. Whatever I do, wherever I go, people fall in love with me at first sight.”

“Your humility is a fucking inspiration,” I reply. “Now go put some clothes on, before somebody else falls in love with you, dickhead.”

He pokes my forehead hard enough to unbalance me, then starts walking towards his own bedroom. I open my mouth to warn him that Naruto is still sleeping in there, but he has already opened the door. However, he doesn’t seem fazed, he just walks in and closes the door behind him.

I wonder if anything happened between my best friend and my brother in the past.

~~~~~~~~~~

“You’re late,” Kabuto tells me as soon as I reach the meeting point. “Here.” He throws a bottle of pills towards me, then pushes his glasses back up. “Those eight Anbu shinobi you brought to us had made for exceptional candidates for the cursed seals. Orochimaru – sama was pleased.”

I blink a few times, confused. “What are the pills for?”

Kabuto starts laughing and I suddenly remember why I always hated him. “So it’s true, you’ve lost your memory. It’s no wonder, considering the beating you got from Kimimaro – kun and his team. But it’s alright, I’ll tell you everything you need to know the next time we meet.”

“Tell me now,” I ask him, taking a step towards him. 

“I’ll send you a message when Orochimaru – sama needs your services again. The pills I gave you are his end of the bargain, a treatment for Itachi’s illness. The medicine won’t cure him completely, but it will make him feel better and prolong his life.”

I look at the bottle of pills in my hand and wrap my fingers tightly around it. When I look back up, Kabuto has disappeared. However, I feel another presence behind me. 

I turn around, a kunai in my hand and my Sharingan activated, ready to take down whoever is spying on me. However, as soon as I see him, I deactivate my Sharingan and put my kunai back.

“What would the Hokage say if he knew you were conspiring with Konoha’s greatest enemy?” the man asks me, in a mocking voice. “Let’s find out, shall we?”

He looks like Kakashi, but it’s not him. The Sharingan can see through the Transformation Jutsu, but this guy probably doesn’t know that. I’ve also deactivated it, so I won’t give him ideas. I’ll just pretend I’m talking to Kakashi, maybe I’ll find something useful.

I then look again at the bottle of pills in my hand. “It’s your word against mine. Who do you think my father would believe? He suspects you of being Danzo’s subordinate and wants you dead.”

“This morning, the Hokage tasked me with keeping an eye on you and report to him every suspicious thing that you do,” he replies, grinning.

I flinch, then say “I could kill you right now and be done with it, Kakashi.” I delibateraly make my voice tremble.

He starts laughing, then takes a few steps towards me. “You’d kill me, my love?”

I step back, until my back hits a tree trunk. “Come closer and you’ll find out.”

I don’t get to activate my Mangekyou Sharingan and put him in genjutsu, because a short sword I know belongs to the real Kakashi suddenly pierces the man’s neck. Blood splashes on my face and clothes and the shinobi clutches at his throat and groans, before falling on the ground. He convulses some more while blood spurts from his open mouth, then he finally stops moving.

“So,” I say, wiping the blood from my cheek with my thumb. “Was he one of Danzo’s subordinates?”

Kakashi jumps down from a tree branch, then looks at the corpse in front of him. “No,” he replies and I frown. “He was one of the Hokage’s Anbu shinobi.”


	7. Chapter 7

“You can’t drop a bomb like that and walk away, Kakashi.”

I’ve been following him through the Forest of Death for the past ten minutes. Suddenly, he stops, then turns around to face me. He still seems angry with me.

“You know, you and your father deserve each other. You’re conspiring with Orochimaru and he wants to use you and then get rid of you.”

“You don’t know that,” I snap. “Why are you so angry with me?”

“Because you used me to lure my comrades to Orochimaru’s hideout and get them killed!”

So it’s true. What Kabuto said was true.

“You told me your father gave you a secret mission to capture Orochimaru in his hideout, because you had information from a reliable source that he’s alone in there. However, your actual secret mission given to you by the Hokage was to kill us all. What’s more, you are working for Orochimaru too, you’ve been getting him forbidden scrolls, information about our village and powerful shinobi for his experiments. All of this for some medicine for Itachi that might not even work!”

Kakashi is breathing hard after yelling all those things to me.

“You’re the villain, Sayuri. And I can’t seem to be able to stop you, dammit.” He covers his face with both his hands, then brushes his fingers through his hair, pulling at it. 

I step closer to him, then gently grab his wrists and pull them away from his head. “I don’t remember any of this, Kakashi. Please believe me.”

He pulls his hands away. “I believe you, but it doesn’t mean everything you’ve done has suddenly disappeared. My mission is to kill you.”

“I have to kill you, too,” I reply, then shake my head. “We don’t have to do it, though. We can work together.”

Kakashi lets out a bitter laugh. “You’re a cold manipulative snake as usual, Sayuri. No wonder you and Orochimaru get along so well.”

“Tell me what happened, Kakashi,” I try again, my voice calm. I need to find out what the hell I’ve been up to, once and for all.

“You pretended to confess your feelings to me and managed to distract me, then shot me with a sedative so I won’t get in your way. However, you miscalculated the dose, so I woke up earlier than expected. When I arrived at the battle scene, Orochimaru’s subordinates had already managed to capture everyone. I knew my chances against you and those five Sound ninja were not so great, but I couldn’t stand there doing nothing.”

Kakashi stops talking and sighs. “I won’t pretend to understand why you suddenly decided to fight against the Sound shinobi. However, they used their cursed marks and turned into monsters, then beat you senseless. I managed to create an opening and get you out of there, because despite everything that you’ve done, I still wanted to protect you.”

I smile and try to wrap my arms around him, but he pushes my hands away. “Don’t get the wrong idea, I didn’t want to let Orochimaru have you.”

I fold my arms over my chest. “Then why didn’t you report my actions to the Hokage?”

He brushes his fingers through his silver again and remains silent.

“I didn’t pretend to confess my feelings, Kakashi. I didn’t lie,” I insist, pressing a hand to my chest. “My father told me that the mission he send us and the other eight on was fake. I had to kill all of you. According to what you’ve told me, I took it as a chance to give Orochimaru what he wanted in exchange for the pills. However, it’s clear that I wasn’t willing to give you up.”

I grab his wrist again and this time he doesn’t push me away.

“With everything that was happening, we wanted to protect each other. Doesn’t that mean anything to you?”

He’s still silent, still looking into my eyes like he doesn’t trust me. I step closer to him, then I grab the edge of his mask between my fingers and pull it down. I also push his forehead protector up, to I can see his whole face.

“Let’s make a deal,” I propose, softly carressing his cheek. 

He places his hands on my hips, unsure whether to pull me closer or away from him.

“Right now, we’re not players, we’re just pawns,” I say, looking him into his eyes. “Let’s try to find out what we can about Danzo, my father and Orochimaru, all their strengths, but most importantly, their weaknesses. We should try to become players, just like them.”

Kakashi frowns at me, then decides to push me away again. “Your ambition knows no bounds, Sayuri.”

“Then go and report me for conspiring with Orochimaru. Right this instant.”

The silver haired man offers me a sad smile, then he places on of his hands on the side of my neck. He moves his thumb along my jawline, then asks me “When you say you love, is it really the truth?”

I nod and he places his free hand on the other side of my neck, cupping my face with both his hands. I wrap my fingers tightly around his wrists and raise my head until my lips almost touch his.

“Then join Anbu Root.”

This time, I’m the one who pushes him away; I feel my eyes fill with tears. “You’re just like the others, Kakashi. You only want to use me.”

I turn around and start walking away, but he grips my arm and pulls me back. “You’re trying to use me, too.”

“You’re wrong,” I reply. “I’m just trying to use my loss of memory as a chance to start over and change my destiny. I don’t want to be my father’s pawn anymore,” I add with tears streaking down my face.

Kakashi lets out a sigh, then gently brushes his thumb on my cheek, wiping the tears away. “Don’t cry, love. Come here.”

He pulls me closer, then wraps his arms around me in a warm embrace. I clench my teeth, trying to force my tears back, but they seem to be flowing even harder than before.

I feel his hand on the back of my head as he slowly moves my hair away so he can place his calloused palm on the nape of my neck. 

“I think I want to be free of Danzo as well,” he whispers into my hair as he kisses the top of my head. 

I move away from him and start wiping my eyes with the back of my hands, then say “Will you help me?”

He grabs my shoulders, making me look into his eyes. “I will, but if I find out you lie to me or hide information from me, it’s over. I’ll denounce you as a traitor to Konoha and hunt you down myself. Understood?”

I nod, a small smile forming on my lips.


	8. Chapter 8

“Don’t be a bitch and tell me.”

Naruto ignores me – for the third time – and continues to eat his ramen. I poke his cheek with my chopsticks and he looks at me like he’s about to drop his bowl in my head.

“You’ve probably imagined it, Sayuri. Now stop bothering me.”

“Come on,” I say, grinning. “You said you missed Sasuke, I heard it right.”

The brunet sighs, then turns his whole body towards me. He plays with the piercing in his eyebrow as he says “Swear to me that you won’t talk about this with anyone.”

“Did you guys fuck?”

Naruto bawls his eyes out at me. “No! We got drunk one night, I told him I’ve always loved him and we kissed. He doesn’t seem to remember it, however.”

I nod, cupping my chin between my thumb and forefinger. “I see. So when Sasuke said that people fall in love with him everywhere, he wasn’t exaggerating.”

He pokes my forehead hard enough to make me fall off the chair; however, he’s kind enough to catch me by the forearm and not let me fall.

“He’s obsessed with Sakura anyway,” Naruto says, looking away.

I gently pat his shoulder. “I’m sorry for you.”

The brunet waves his hand, then resumes eating. “Where were you all day anyway?”

“Chasing Kakashi,” I reply, laughing.

Naruto rolls his eyes and sighs. “Why did I even bother to ask.”

~~~~~~~~~~

It has been a week since I started sneaking Orochimaru’s pills into Itachi’s food and his health has improved a lot. He’s not so pale anymore and he stopped coughing blood; even Fugaku noticed his son's improved health during our dinner. It’s been a long time since we all ate dinner together.

“How’s your mission going, Sayuri?”

I shrug. “Nothing yet, but what did you expect? I took out eight of his subordinates last time.”

“Sasuke and Itachi will help you,” Fugaku says, then picks up a piece of fish with his chopsticks. 

“No need,” I reply, taking another bowl of rice. “Kakashi will help me.”

My father raises an eyebrow. “Are you playing the double agent again?”

I shake my head. “He’s the double agent, father. He’s working for us. Trust me, I know what I’m doing.”

Mikoto pours a drink for her husband. “Let’s talk about something else, shall we?”

Fugaku smirks. “Yes, let’s talk about the upcoming weddings.”

Sasuke groans. “I’d rather talk about missions, to be honest.”

I don’t pay any attention to the small talk that follows, I just look at my older brother. I’ve had this idea in my head for a few days now. I believe that if Itachi were Hokage, all the killings between the shinobi loyal to my father and Danzo’s subordinates would be over. There would be peace.

Later that night, as I lay in bed, unable to sleep, I feel a small snake wrap around my leg. I’ve got another message from Orochimaru. This time, he wants me to come to his hideout. 

~~~~~~~~~~

“Absolutely not,” Kakashi says. “You’re not going anywhere.”

“Kakashi…”

“No, I’m not taking this risk. It’s most definitely a trap.”

“I’ll be fine,” I say, rolling my eyes. “Also, why are you so concerned? All your problems would disappear if I were to die.”

The silver haired shinobi lets out a bitter laugh. “Is that what you think?”

“Look, I told my father that I have a lead about some of Danzo’s subordinates that took refuge in the Land of Sound. He doesn’t care about proof, he’ll believe me if I tell him that the job is done.”

Kakashi looks at me for an uncomfortable amount of time. He finally lets out a sigh and says “I don’t want anything to happen to you. Let me come with you at least.”

I shake my head. “I told my father that you’re a double agent and that you’re actually working for the Uchiha clan. You need to stay here in case the Hokage summons you.”

I smile, then place my hand on his shoulder. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you’re actually worried for me.”

Kakashi surprises me by taking my hand and suddenly pulling me closer to him. He lowers his head so that our lips almost touch. Taken by surprise, I even blush when I see him so close to me.

“I am worried for you,” he murmurs, then gently rests his forehead on mine. He circles my waist with his other hand, bringing me in for a quick embrace. “Just be careful.”

I nod, my face pressed into his shoulder. “I’ll come back with information.”

“I don’t care about that. Come back alive and unharmed,” he replied, then gently caressed my cheek.

I won’t lie, my heart melted when he said that. 


	9. Chapter 9

“Let’s take a walk,” Orochimaru proposes, offering me a predatory smile. 

He says nothing about the secret scroll I’ve stolen for him, so I toss it into Kabuto’s hands, then I follow Orochimaru outside. We stroll though the woods surrounding his hideout for a while, before we reach a clearing. 

He motions for me to walk in front of him, so I do exactly that, shielding my eyes from the afternoon sun with one of my hands. 

I look at the two monsters fighting – I realize they are in the second level of the curse mark. One has bat like wings and the other a long lizard like tail covered in thorns.

“Let me guess,” I say. “One has the Cursed Seal of Heaven and the other one has the Cursed Seal of Earth.”

I turn around to face him and I see his smile falter. I realize I was not supposed to know about any of this.

He shakes his head, regaining his confidence. “Impressive. What do you think about them?”

“The one with the Cursed Seal of Heaven will win,” I reply. I fold my arms over my chest, then lean with my back against the tree. “Tell me, how long do you have until you need a new vessel?” I keep watching the fight and act like I’m not waiting for his answer. The truth is I couldn’t care less about his reincarnation jutsu, I just want to provoke him.

“Why did you come here?” he suddenly asks me.

“You summoned me.” 

“You want power, don’t you?” He moves his head slightly to the side, his eyes fixed on mine, like he’s searching for something. I force myself to stay still and hopefully, my eyes don’t reveal anything to him.

Orochimaru starts walking towards me, slowly, like he’s got all the time in the world. He cups my chin between his thumb and forefinger, then tilts my head back a little, still staring into my eyes.

After what feels like hours, he looks away and grins; he always looks like a serpent ready to attack when he grins, because his fangs are showing.

“You were right,” he says. 

He places both his hands on my shoulders, then turns me around so I can see the battlefield. Orochimaru presses my back against his chest, then grabs my neck, his thumb and forefinger settling on my jawline.

“Show me the power of your eyes, Sayuri,” he asks. My whole body vibrates along with his voice, like I’m in a trance. The way he speaks, the way he moves me around like I’m a puppet in his hands scare me and fascinate me at the same time.

At his command, I send chakra into my eyes and activate Sharingan, then Mangekyou. I settle my eyes on the tailed monster and watch him become a human again. He’s still alive, but barely; there are so many wounds on his broken body, he even lost one of his arms during the battle. The winner is injured as well, there’s blood flowing from deep gashes on his torso, probably caused by the thorny tail of his opponent. 

“Burn him, Sayuri,” Orochimaru whispers into my ear. “Show me your Amaterasu.”

I look at the broken man on the ground again, giving him all my attention. The pain in my left eye as I activate Amaterasu makes me double over, but Orochimaru wraps one arm around my body and supports my weight. We hear only one short scream as the man is engulfed by black flames, but we watch him burn for a whole minute before Orochimaru says “There’s nothing like the power of your eyes, Sayuri.”

I want to crawl into a corner and cry for what I’ve just done, but at the same time pride bubbles in my chest at his compliment. I don’t understand what he’s doing to me with just his words.

“No wonder Fugaku wants them for himself.”

My whole body tenses as he says that. I push Orochimaru’s hands away, then I turn around to face him. My vision is a bit blurry, but I think nothing of it. “What did you say?”

He grins at me and says nothing. A gust of winds blows through his long black hair as I stare at him in disbelief. “What are you talking about?” I insist.

“Don’t look so shocked, Sayuri. Surely by now he’s losing his sight. Only you and Uchiha Shisui have Mangekyou. Why do you think he so badly wants Shisui to be a part of the main family? In his mind, you’re already gone and your eyes belong to him.”

“That’s a lie,” I whisper, my voice hoarse. I turn my back to him because I can’t bear to look at him right now. 

I flinch when I feel his hands on my shoulders again, but his grip is merciless this time. “I’m telling you the truth. It’s up to you to change your fate.”

I don’t say anything, so he continues “Isn’t it why you came to me today? You knew it already, I just gave voice to your concern. That’s why you want power, right, Sayuri? You’re going to be blind, too.”

I flinch again, because it’s true. Mangekyou Sharingan renders the user blind eventually.

“Are you saying…” I can’t even bring myself to finish the sentence.

“Either you take his eyes first, or he takes yours.”

Not even Fugaku could be so cruel as to take the eyes of his only daughter just for power. But, if I really thought so, why is there a tiny voice in my head telling me that Orochimaru is right? 

I look up at the sky, barely registering the fact that Orochimaru is brushing the hair away from my neck.

“Take the power I’m offering you and change your fate. Power is everything,” he whispers into my ear.

I swallow hard, then close my eyes shut. “Power is everything,” I repeat.

I brace myself for the pain, but when his fangs pierce the sensitive skin of my neck, I start screaming. The last thing I see before darkness claims me is Orochimaru’s predatory grin.


	10. Chapter 10

I’m no longer in the woods when I regain consciousness. I still feel a lot of pain, like I’m burning from inside out.

I can see Orochimaru standing near me. “Looks like you survived,” he says. 

He then turns to leave, but I stretch my arm and grab his ankle. 

“More.” My voice is incredibly hoarse and I feel really thirsty.

He hums, then crouches beside me. “What?”

“Give me more power,” I say. I grit my teeth when a new wave of pain hits me, the center of it being my left shoulder. “Level two,” I add, then close my eyes.

I feel his hand on my forehead before he gently caresses my head. “You remind me of myself,” he says, then laughs. “What can you give me in exchange for this gift?”

I force myself to open my eyes and focus on his face. “What do you want?”

“Konoha. Sharingan.” His voice sounds amused.

“Deal,” I reply. “As soon as you’re Hokage, you can have every Uchiha you want, except for my brothers.” You fucking greedy bastard, I think to myself. 

Orochimaru starts laughing again. “Deal.” His hand is still in my hair as he says to someone outside my field of vision, probably Kabuto “Bring them here.”

As soon as Kiminaro’s team enters the chamber I’m in, Orochimaru lifts me up from the ground and holds me with an arm around my shoulders. “Take this.”

“Orochimaru – sama, isn’t it too risky…?” 

I recognize Kabuto’s voice, but I ignore it. I take the pill from Orochimaru’s hand and swallow it, bracing myself for another session of pain and nightmares.

~~~~~~~~~~

I knock on Kakashi’s door, a bottle of sake in my hand. I shake the bottle in front of him when he opens the door, chuckling.

“Where the fuck have you been?” he asks, looking me up and down. I’m wearing a short black kimono with long sleeves, which is tied together by a red obi.

“I thought we could discuss some ideas about what to do next,” I say, ignoring his question.

I can’t help but grin, because he’s only wearing a towel around his hips. Nothing else. He’s clearly been taking a shower, because there are beads of water all over his sculpted body and water is dripping from the tips of his hair.

He stares at me in disbelief. “After being gone for weeks, you show up to my door with a bottle of sake?”

“Just in case we get thirsty.” 

He shakes his head, staring at me like I’ve lost my mind. “Come in, then. I’m dying to hear what you have to say.”

“You look hot in that towel.”

He looks at me over his shoulder. “What?”

“I said I had hot ramen tonight.”

“Are you drunk already?”

I close the door behind me, laughing. I have to admit, I had a few glasses of whisky sour before I finally gained the courage to show up to his apartment. 

“I’ll take that,” he mutters, then snaps the bottle out of my hands. “Stay here, please, I’ll be right back,” he adds, as he motions for me to sit on a couch.

When he comes back, I’m looking at a picture with his old team, Obito, Rin and Minato, Naruto’s father. Kakashi says nothing as he takes the picture from my hands and sets it back on the shelf. Then, he takes my hand and leads me back to the couch. He’s wearing a loose white T shirt and grey pants.

I push my fingers through his still wet hair, brushing it away from his closed left eye. “I’ve missed you,” I say before I can stop myself.

He pushes my hand away. “Where have you been and what have you been doing all this time, Sayuri? Even the Hokage was worried, he wanted to send a search team after you.”

I wave my hand. “It took longer than expected, that’s all.” I honestly didn’t think I’d be spending three weeks in Orochimaru’s hideout learning to control the curse mark, but I had no way of notifying Kakashi either.

Kakashi looks at me and sighs. “What did you want to talk about?”

I shrug and chuckle, then swing my arms around his neck. Okay, maybe I had too many whisky sours.

“Let’s talk later,” I reply, then look at his lips. “Did you miss me?”

He clears his voice, but this time he doesn’t push my arms away. “I was worried,” he tells me, carefully. Kakashi tentatively places one hand on my bare thighs and the other on my waist. “Look, Sayuri…”

“Hm?” I tilt my head back so I can look at his whole face. “Aren’t you going to kiss me?”

He can’t resist me. Kakashi pulls me closer, then settles me into his lap. He moves his hands on the length of my legs, before wrapping one arm around my waist and placing the other hand on the nape of my neck. 

I tangle my fingers into his silver hair, gently pulling at it and angling his head so that I can press my lips to his. He kisses me hard, almost bruising and his fingers dig into my waist, trying to pull me even closer.

I’m gasping for air when he moves away and it doesn’t take long before I let out a small whimper when his mouth settles on my neck. He leaves a trail of scorching hot kisses on my neck, then gently bites the sensitive skin there. He murmurs into my ear how beautiful I am and how much he wants me. I love his voice when he’s like this; it gets deep and hoarse, betraying his desire for me.

Kakashi pushes my kimono away, revealing my shoulders and I moan again as he sinks his teeth in the juncture between neck and shoulder. I slip my hands underneath his shirt, feeling his muscles ripple between my fingers and he pushes the hair away from my neck, swinging it on the right side.

However, instead of kissing my shoulder, Kakashi goes still. That’s when I remember the curse mark, too. I’m suddenly not so drunk anymore.

“What the fuck is this?” he asks, moving the kimono away so he can see better. Judging by the look on his face, he guessed what kind of seal it is.

“I can explain,” I reply. I move my hands to wrap then around his neck again, but he catches both my wrists in midair.

“Oh no, you don’t. Talk. Now.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smutty chapter ahead!

We went to bed late last night. To be honest, I don’t know how I managed to convince Kakashi to still be on my side, after everything I’ve told him.

The only thing I kept quiet about was what Orochimaru told me about my father wanting to take my eyes. I still don’t know what to think about this.

I’m still awake though, I couldn’t sleep at all, but I refrained from moving so I won’t disturb Kakashi’s sleep. He insisted that I slept at his place and I happily obliged.

I’ve been staring at the ceiling for the past four hours, my mind full of everything that has happened ever since I woke up from my coma. I realize I never got a chance to meet this Shisui my father kept talking about.

Suddenly, Kakashi stirs and murmurs something in his sleep; I turn my whole body to face him and I gently place my palm on his cheek. I can’t help but smile as I look at him. He looks so peaceful as he sleeps, shirtless, beside me; there is no sign of the usual stress that sharpens his features. 

“You’re staring.”

I chuckle and remove my hand from his cheek. “Did I wake you up?”

“No.” Kakashi half opens his right eye and looks at me. “Couldn’t sleep?”

“Too much on my mind,” I confess, sighing. “I don’t even think I fully realize what I’ve gotten myself into.”

Kakashi circles my waist with one arm, then brings me closer to him. “I’m here to make sure you don’t screw up.”

I bury my face in his chest and laugh. “Good to know.”

He kisses the top of my head, then turns on his back, grabbing my waist in the process and motioning for me to sit on top of him. He grabs the hem of the large grey T shirt I’m wearing and smirks.

“You look good in my T shirt,” he says, looking at me.

He leisurely slips his hands underneath the T shirt and I shiver as I feel his fingers on my skin. He pushes his hands up on my body, until the tips of his fingers reach my breasts. I whimper when he catches one of my nipples between his fingers and pinches it; at the same time, he kneads on my other breast.

I start rolling my hips on top of him and I feel him harden underneath me.

“I hope you won’t disappear like last time,” he murmurs, then places one of his hands on my ass and squeezes harder than he did with my breast.

He grips my hips with both his hands, then starts to slowly rub my body against his erection.

“Last time?”

“You left before I woke up.”

I sigh. “So we’ve done this before. Damn memory loss.”

Kakashi chuckles. “Let me remind you, then.”

In a flurry of motions that I barely register, he changes our position so that he’s on top now. He pulls me underneath his body, then cups my face, gently rubbing my jawline with his thumb. He leans forward and presses soft kisses on each corner of my mouth, before planting his lips on mine, claiming them in a deep firm kiss.

I moan in his mouth and he pulls my bottom lip between his teeth, gently biting on it before releasing it. His tongue slides over my lips, then dips between them, tasting me, dominating my tongue with his.

Kakashi swings my legs over his hips and I immediately hook them behind his back, moaning when he presses his hips into mine.

“This T shirt,” he mutters, then picks the hem of the shirt and starts pulling it off of me.

“I thought you liked me in your T shirt,” I reply, chuckling, as I raise my arms above my head.

“I like it better on the floor,” he says, then throws said T shirt on the floor. 

He turns his attention back to me, his mouth claiming mine again. My hands are all over his body, exploring his muscled chest, his taut back, his neck, his hair. I tangle my fingers in his silver hair, pulling on it hard when his mouth closes around one of my nipples, not so gently biting on it.

He moves his mouth down on my body, leaving a trail of hot kisses. He removes my panties in one swift motion and I gasp when his mouth settles between my legs. I arch my body when his tongue first licks me, moaning loudly and bucking my hips unconsciously.

Kakashi grips my hips with both his hands, forcing my body still as he tastes me, his tongue taunting me. I can’t help but moan again when he slips one long finger inside me.

“Kakashi,” I whimper, when he adds a second finger. He makes it so hard to breathe.

His mouth suddenly moves back on my abdomen and he kisses his way up to my breasts again. I whimper when his palms press on my breasts, before his fingers start rubbing on my nipples.

Impatient, I bend my legs so that I can dip my toes under the waistband of his pants, then make an attempt at pushing them down. Kakashi chuckles, then slips one hand between our bodies to help me take off his pants.

He aligns himself with me and starts pushing inside. I throw my head back, moaning as I try to adjust to his large size. He doesn’t stop until he’s fully sheathed, then he remains still, his gaze searching my face for any sign of discomfort.

I arch my body and hook my legs behind his back and my hands behind his neck, then lick my lips, looking at him.

Kakashi dips his head, capturing my lips in sweet, loving kiss and starts to move, slowly at first, but before I know, he sets a punishing speed, thrusting hard into me.

My moans are getting louder when he grips my legs, bringing them up so they can rest on his shoulders; this new angle is maddening, because it allows him to slide inside even deeper.

“I’m close,” I confess, my voice hoarse. “I’m so close.”

I feel him falter as he loses his rhythm, thrusting almost painfully into me as he chases his own release. I arch my back again, meeting his every thrust, whimpering and moaning and screaming out his name when I feel myself tightening around him.

I scream out his name one more time; I feel like I’m floating. It feels so good that I don’t want to touch the ground again.

Kakashi spills hot liquid deep inside of me, then falls forward, barely keeping himself from crushing me with his weight. He rolls on his side, then wraps his arms around me and brings me flush against him. He kisses my shoulder, then the side of neck, before finally pressing his lips softly to mine.

“Are you okay?”

“More than okay,” I reply, turning in his arms so that my head rests on his shoulder. “Shower?”

He nods, then gets up with me in my arms. It doesn’t take long before he makes me scream again, this time with my back pressed against the wall as hot water pours on us.


	12. Chapter 12

“You’re just in time for dinner,” my mother tells me as I enter the house.

I return her smile, then enter the living room. There are a lot more people than I expected; I don’t recognize two of them.

The woman accompanying Itachi must be his wife; Sasuke told me about her some time after I woke up from the coma, but I’ve been so busy lately that I never got the chance to see her, despite the fact that we practically live in the same house. The other has short unkempt dark – colored hair and cat eyes; he looks to be the same age as Itachi, maybe a bit older. He must be Shisui.

When he sees me, Itachi gets up and immediately pulls me in a warm embrace. He kisses the top of my head before releasing me and says “Thank you for the medicine, Sayuri. I feel perfect now.”

I’ve given him the bottle of pills and told him that I’ve made a discovery about the ingredients together with Sakura. That pink haired bitch made my pockets hurt during a shopping session before she agreed to support my lie about where I got the pills from. No wonder Sasuke’s so smitten with her, she’s a tough one.

Izumi approaches me, too, a huge smile on her face. “You don’t remember me, do you?”

I nod and she laughs. “It’s okay, Sayuri. We used to be very good friends, so I might as well give you the good news now.”

Itachi wraps an arm around her waist and looks at her with love his eyes.

“What news?” I ask, but I think I already know.

“You’re going to be an aunt,” Izumi replies, beaming at me. She flips her long brown hair over one shoulder before hugging me, just like Itachi did earlier.

“Congratulations,” I tell them, smiling. I feel genuine happiness for them.

“Sayuri, come sit next to me,” Sasuke calls me after. 

I comply, then lean on his shoulder. “I’m exhausted,” I confess. 

Sasuke clears his voice, then points to the man sitting across from his. “You don’t remember him, but this is Shisui.”

I raise my head to look at him. The shape of his eyes is mesmerizing. “Ah, I see. The Kotoamatsukami user.”

I asked Kakashi to tell me everything he knew about this Shisui that my father likes so much. He’s apparently a very talented Sharingan user and a powerful shinobi. He’s known throughout the village as Shisui of the Body Flicker. However, Kakashi suspects him of being in league with Danzo. This is why we planned to corner him the first time we get the chance; considering that my father wants me to marry him, he’s going to come to our house eventually. I didn’t actually expect he’d be here tonight, but it’s for the best.

Shisui forces a smile at me, but I can tell it’s fake. He doesn’t like me very much. Good.

It doesn’t take long until my mother finishes cooking, so Izumi and I go to the kitchen to help her bring the food platters. Mikoto has outdone herself tonight; I’m glad I didn’t miss this dinner. I’m starving.

“Care to tell us where you’ve been all this time?” Fugaku doesn’t use his stern voice, he’s too happy about Izumi’s pregnancy to be mad at me.

“Here and there. I found out something very interesting, though.”

I stop talking and put some more cooked on my plate, then take a bowl of rice. I see Sasuke roll his eyes before nudging me with his elbow. “What did you find out?”

I can’t help but grin before I say “Danzo’s going to make an attempt on your life tomorrow, father. During the council meeting.”

Everyone stops eating and turns their attention to me. 

“What are you suggesting?” Fugaku asks me, unperturbed.

If he suspects I’m lying, he doesn’t show it. However, I’ve planned this too well to go wrong.

“You know,” I reply, leisurely moving my thumb across my neck in a cutting motion. 

Shisui turns to my father. “Hokage – sama, we can’t. He’s a council member.”

“And my father is the Hokage,” I retort, raising my voice.

This is going great. 

Itachi places one hand on my shoulder, trying to calm me down. “Let’s just think about it for a second. We need a plan.”

“The plan is to take down Danzo before he gets a chance to make a move,” I reply, turning my attention to Itachi.

“You’ve got nothing but death on your mind,” Shisui mutters, shaking his head.

“Enough,” Fugaku says, passing a hand over his face. “Sayuri and Shisui, both of you will accompany me tomorrow. Shisui, you’ll use Kotoamatsukami on Danzo and try to change his mind. If this fails, Sayuri is free to do whatever she thinks is necessary.”

Then, he turns his head to Sasuke and Itachi. “Take your mother and Izumi and leave Konoha tomorrow, first thing in the morning.”

Lastly, his eyes settles on me. “There will probably be war,” he says.

I can’t help but notice the corners of his mouth slightly curving upwards, in a blood thirsty smile. Looks like I’m my father’s daughter, after all.

“We’re not going anywhere,” Sasuke says. “You might needs us.”

“I need you to keep your mother safe, Sasuke,” Fugaku all but growls at him. “Can you do that?”

Sasuke opens his mouth to argue some more, but one look from Itachi shuts him up. Fugaku’s right, though. If it turns into a bigger fight, Danzo’s subordinates might try to take hostages. 

It was supposed to be a lie meant to test where Shisui’s loyalty lies, because his Mangekyou ability is too important to overlook. However, it might turn into the chance Kakashi and I were looking for. Danzo needs to die.

Suddenly, the small paranoid voice in my head asks me, shouldn’t Fugaku send me away, too? What if he wants to take advantage of the situation to try and steal my eyes?

I shake my head, trying to push away these thoughts. He wants me with him because he believes I’m capable enough to stand by him.

Right?


	13. Chapter 13

It was supposed to be simple: kill Danzo during the council meeting. However, what my father didn’t expect was Orochimaru’s attack on Konoha happening at the same time as the meeting. 

The first thing we hear is an explosion, followed by people screaming. Shisui makes his way to the large window of the council room, drawn by the noise outside. 

Almost all of the council members get up from their chairs and make a beeline for the door. When I look at Shisui’s eyes, I see the four point pinwheel marking the activation of his Mangekyou. So he used Kotoamatsukami.

I take one step in front on my father, drawing my sword at the same time. Fugaku smiles, but doesn’t move from his spot. His arrogance is almost palpable as he activates Mangekyou as well.

Danzo, however, has his eyes settled on me. “What are you waiting for? Do your part, girl.”

I almost drop my word, but my father doesn’t even flinch, as he believes that Danzo is just trying to divert his attention. What he doesn’t know is that earlier this morning, I received another message from Orochimaru. At the first explosion, I’m supposed to attack Fugaku and try to steal his eyes.

The only thing I never expected is for Danzo and Orochimaru to have been working together all this time.

~~~~~~~~~~

I drop on my knees on the ground, coughing up blood. I can’t keep the black skeletal Susanoo going any longer. I look up at Shisui and my father, who are still fighting, surrounded by their Susanoo in humanoid form, more powerful than mine. They are still fighting Danzo, whose right arm is covered in Sharingan eyes he probably stole from the Uchiha men and women that died during missions. Thanks to this, he can use the Forbidden Jutsu Izanagi and come back to life every time he his killed.

I wipe the blood flowing from my left eye, but it’s no use. I’ve used Amaterasu too much during the fight against Danzo’s Anbu shinobi and Orochimaru’s monsters. My vision is so blurry that I wouldn’t know which one is Shisui and which one is my father, had it not been for the different colors of their Susanoo forms: Shisui’s is green and my father’s is burgundy.

I force myself to get up, but another fit of coughing brings me back down. Suddenly, I hear my father yelling my name, but before I can move, I feel a hand grip my hair and force my head back.

I barely recognize Kimimaro, even though he’s standing so close to me. I desperately need to rest my eyes.

“I knew you couldn’t kill your own father,” he whispers in my ear. He presses two fingers on my upper and lower right eyelid respectively, then says “Orochimaru – sama will never forget you.”

I’ve never felt fear like I did in that moment. Cold spikes of fear moving through me, coursing through my blood. I thought I didn’t have any chakra left, but I was wrong. 

I managed to activate the second level of the curse mark in time to spread my dragon wings and send Kimimaro flying across the battlefield. I cover my right eye with my hand, still feeling his fingers pressing on it. The sensation makes me angry enough to engage Kimimaro, even though my chances are slim.

~~~~~~~~~~

I can’t help but wonder why did things go so horribly wrong. I look down at Sasuke’s pale face and gently place my hand on his forehead. He feels so cold.

Sakura is doing her best to heal him, but the wound is too big, too deep. He has already lost so much blood.

“This is all my fault,” I mutter.

I feel someone’s hand on my shoulder and when I raise my head, I see Kakashi. He kneels next to me, then puts a black cape on my shoulders, covering my torn clothes. If it hadn’t been for him and his Raikiri piercing Kimimaro’s heart while he was aiming for my neck, I would be dead right now.

“Have faith,” he tells me. 

There’s death and destruction all around us, but I can barely register it as I look around. I can hear people crying for help from underneath fallen buildings, screams of pain everywhere.

Itachi kneels beside me as well, his eyes fixed on Sasuke’s face. 

“Are you hurt?” he asks me, but he doesn’t look at me.

I shake my head, then wrap the cape tighter around my body. “Why did you let him come back?”

Itachi grits his teeth, then feels around for my hand until I take his and squeeze hard. “He ran back as soon as we reached the safe house outside Konoha. He was worried about Sakura.”

The pink haired kunoichi flinches, but she doesn’t lose her concentration. She keeps sending healing chakra into Sasuke’s body, but the tears that keep flowing from her eyes tell me everything I need to know. He’s probably not going to make it. She’s probably feeling guilty as well, because Sasuke was injured when he fought two of Orochimaru’s monsters at the same time, trying to protect her.

When Fugaku and three higher ups from the Uchiha Police Force start making their way towards us, I know they are coming for me. On the battlefield, before retreating with the rest of his army, Orochimaru told Fugaku everything.


	14. Chapter 14

The last thing I expected to happen was Naruto stepping between me and my father. I’ve seen him on the battlefield a few times – he even engaged Orochimaru once, transformed in a four tailed Kyubi. At some point, I’ve lost sight of him, because I had to concentrate all my attention to Kimimaro during our fight.

“Not one step closer,” he warns Fugaku.

“This doesn’t concern you,” one of the Uchiha shinobi says. “Move.”

Naruto grits his teeth and opens his mouth to say something, but I get up and place a hand on his shoulder. “It’s okay,” I tell him, trying to smile when he turns his head to face me. “I’ll be fine.”

However, he shakes his head at me. “No, I don’t think you will.”

He throws a smoke bomb on the ground, then grabs my hand, forcing me to flee the scene together with him.

~~~~~~~~~~

“They will find us soon,” Naruto tells me. 

He’s hugging me so tight that it makes me want to cry. However, I swallow past the lump in my throat and nod, my face pressed into his shoulder. “Naruto…”

He kisses the top of my head. “As much as I hate it, you have to run away.”

“I can’t. Sasuke…” A sob escapes my lips. “I didn’t get to say goodbye.”

Naruto grips my shoulders and shakes me hard. “Don’t even think about it, he’ll make it. I’ll find a way to help you see him when he recovers from his injuries. I promise. Did I ever break my promises to you?”

I wipe the tears away from my eyes. “I don’t deserve you.”

He smiles. “I love you too, princess.”

We heard a noise coming from behind us and Naruto immediately steps in front of me, ready to protect me. His posture relaxes when he sees Kakashi.

I run past Naruto, then jump right into Kakashi’s open arms. He wraps his hands around my waist, then plants his mouth on mine, claiming my lips in a deep kiss.

“Kakashi – sensei,” Naruto groans, covering his eyes. 

I chuckle as I break the kiss and Kakashi rests his forehead on mine. “I hate the fact that you have to leave, but I won’t be selfish and ask you to stay.”

He places both hands on both sides of my face, slowly rubbing his thumbs over my cheekbones. “Sakura managed to save Sasuke,” he says and I breathe a sigh of relief. “You father is taking him to the hospital as we speak, so you have to go now.”

I nod, then I kiss his lips again. “I love you. Volunteer to hunt me, Kakashi, so we can see each other again.”

Naruto makes a gagging noise. “Oh hell no.”

Kakashi nods, then hugs me for the last time. “I love you, Sayuri. Now go.”

I thank them both before I turn my back to them, because I can’t look at them when I leave. I draw chakra from my curse mark, activating the second level so I can grow dragon wings. I’ll push my body to the limit so I can fly away for as long as I can, because I want to make it hard for the tracking team my father surely has already sent after me.


	15. Chapter 15

I unsheathe my sword and let my chakra flow into it, then thrust the blade enveloped in lightning into the man’s back. He groans as his body trembles with the electricity, then collapses with his face in the dirt. I sigh, then kneel beside the river, washing the blood off my hands.

It’s been a week since I left Konoha and became a rogue ninja. I couldn’t take anything with me, other than my sword and the black cape Kakashi wrapped me in that day. 

I’ve been constantly travelling, always flying from one place to another to avoid leaving traces, as much as possible.

I look at the dead body at my feet; the second one after I ran away from Konoha. He’s a wanted criminal, I’ve seen his face on a poster. As much as I hate hunting petty criminals, he is worth enough money to keep me going for another week.

The first one I killed was a rogue ninja, just like me. It took me a while to find out where to sell his body and when I eventually came across a man who wanted it, I had the misfortune to meet one of Kabuto’s contacts. 

I unwrap the bloody bandage on my left thigh, wincing when I see the swollen wound. It must have reopened when I ran after the wanted criminal, but the drugs I’ve taken an hour ago were strong enough to dull any pain. However, I’ll need more soon.

At least I managed to kill all the monsters that Orochimaru sent after me. The last one was the strongest, I exhausted almost all my chakra fighting him. I had to use Amaterasu on him, so the black flames I left behind are a big ass sign that gives away my previous location. All this happened yesterday.

I splash some cold water on my face, then rub my eyes. My vision is still a little blurry from the fight yesterday and I don’t think it will recover anymore. I get up, then send chakra into my upper body, to enhance my strength so I can carry the dead man back to the village I saw the poster in. After I collect the reward, I’ll buy myself some more painkillers, then I’ll leave the Land of Fire behind. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Even with the painkillers, the pain in my leg is becoming unbearable. An old woman was kind enough to give me a mixture of herbs to put on my wound after I collected my reward, but it doesn’t seem to be enough.

I decide to get down on the ground and revert back to my human form; the second level dragon wings attract too much attention.

I hiss as I remove the bandage, then wash away the blood and herbs away. The dark forest I have to pass until I reach the Land of Rivers is fortunately passed by a deep enough river to sink my whole leg in. I close my eyes and throw my head back, sighing. The water is cold enough to dull my pain a little.

Suddenly, I feel a presence behind me, eyes watching me. I unsheathe my sword, then get up from the ground. I look ready to fight, but the truth is that it takes all my strength not to pass out from the pain.

“I’m not an enemy, you can put the sword down.”

I feel so relieved when I see Pakkun coming from behind a bush that I drop the sword. I get back down on the ground and take the ninja dog in my arms, hugging him until he presses one paw on my cheek, pushing me away. “That’s enough,” he says, then bites my wrist. “Put me down.”

“Kakashi?” I ask as I sink my wounded leg in the cold water again.

“He’s in the village, he tracked you there. He figured you were trying to leave the country so he sent me to scout the forest to find you.” Pakkun looks at my leg. “That’s infected.”

I roll my eyes. “No shit. Can you bring Kakashi here?”

“Bull will stay with you,” Pakkun tells me as soon as a huge bulldog appears from behind the bushes. 

I nod, smiling. I can’t wait for Kakashi to get here.

~~~~~~~~~~

I realize I’ve dozed off with my leg in the cold water and my back against the huge warm body of Bull when Kakashi wakes me up, gently caressing my cheek with his palm.

I immediately throw my arms around him and hide my face in the crook of his neck. He hugs me even tighter when he feels my tears on his neck. 

“I’ve missed you so much,” he says.

I nod, then kiss the side of his neck before pulling away so I can face him. Kakashi places both hands on my cheeks, softly wiping my tears away with his thumbs, before angling my head so he can press his lips to mine.

I wrap my fingers around his wrists, deepening the kiss. I try to put all my feelings into this kiss, all the love I have for him.

Kakashi reluctantly breaks the kiss, then rests his forehead on mine. “Let’s take you back to the village and take care of your wound.”

I nod again, because I can’t seem to be able to speak; there’s a knot in my throat that threatens to turn into tears again, and I don’t want to cry right now.

He wraps one arm around my shoulders and carefully slips the other one under my legs, then tries to be as gentle as possible when he gets up with me in my arms. 

I bite my bottom lip so that no moan of pain will escape my mouth, then rest my head on his shoulder.

“Are you okay?”

“I love you, Kakashi,” I whisper, finally able to speak without tearing up. “Thank you for finding me.”

He kisses the top of my head, then starts running, jumping from tree branch to tree branch, in the direction of the village.


	16. Chapter 16

I press a pillow over my face and swear angrily while Kakashi is thoroughly cleaning my wound. He had to cut into it again so he could remove the infection and it hurt like hell.

“Fuck, it hurts,” I say through gritted teeth when he tightly wraps the bandage around my leg. “Fucking hell!”

Kakashi throws away my ripped pants and everything that’s stained with blood.

“I’ll burn them later so no one can track you using them,” he assures me, then sits on the bed beside me. 

“Thank you.” 

He grabs my chin between his fingers, then tilts my head back to look at me. “Your eyes look different,” he says, frowning. 

I shrug. “My vision deteriorated because of the Mangekyou. It’s fine, I’ll try not to use Amaterasu anymore.”

He nods, then wraps an arm around me. I rest my head on his shoulder and close my eyes, finally feeling relaxed and safe.

“Who did this to you?” he asks me, unconsciously pulling me closer.

“Orochimaru’s subordinates,” I reply, sighing. “The last one was especially strong and gave me a hard time. I hate being a rogue ninja,” I add, sticking out my tongue. “Why did I have to piss off both my father and Orochimaru? At least Danzo is dead.”

Kakashi lets out a short laugh. “I know, love. I’m here to stay.”

I open my eyes and stare at him for a few seconds. “Are you serious? But…”

“I shoud’ve left with you the first time, but I had to make sure they wouldn’t mistreat Naruto after helping you. I also gave them a false report concerning your current location, so the only thing we have to worry about is Orochimaru. However, I think that if we go to the Land of Rivers, we’ll be fine for the moment. An old aquintance of mine lives there.”

I look at him in awe. “Wow, you’re so well prepared. What the fuck have I been doing all this time?”

“You did a good job on your own, Sayuri.”

“I still can’t believe we’ll be together from now on,” I say, throwing my arms around his shoulders. “What about your life in Konoha?”

“I don’t care about anything other than keeping you safe. I love you and I want to be with you. It’s a simple choice.”

I kiss him softly. “I didn’t think it was possible to love you more.”

Kakashi smiles lovingly at me, then dips his head to capture my lips in a hot kiss. He places both hands on my neck, rubbing his thumbs on my jawline as he deepens the kiss, slipping his tongue inside my mouth.

I grip his shoulders and move my body closer to his, but that puts pressure on my injured leg and I suddenly tense. Kakashi immediately breaks the kiss and helps me adjust my position, then checks the bandage.

“Are you alright?”

“Yeah, sorry,” I reply, laughing. “You made me forget about my damn leg.”

Kakashi chuckles, then kisses my lips again, short and sweet. “Let’s sleep for a few hours and leave the first thing in the morning, okay?”

“I don’t know, is it safe? I kept moving despite my injury…”

“Pakkun and the others are guarding inside and outside the village. You need sleep, love. I’ll wake you up when it’s time to go, okay?”

I nod, then let him pull me in a warm embrace and wrap me a in a blanket. It feel so good knowing that someone else is protecting me.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smutty chapter, long time no see!

I flinch when he wakes me up after a few hours of sleep, because I forgot for a second that I was not alone anymore. However, when he kisses my forehead and comforts me, I melt a little in his arms.

“Here,” he says, offering me a cup of tea. “Let me change your bandage.”

I accept the cup, still half asleep, then stretch my free arm over my head and yawn. “Thanks. I could’ve slept for days.” 

I rub at my sleepy eyes, then look at him and notice for the first time since I woke up that his hair is black.

“Your hair,” I remark, my eyes wide. 

“I know, love, I know,” he replies, then starts unwrapping the bandage from my leg. “I don’t want to be recognized.”

“Looks good,” I say and he smiles.

My leg doesn’t hurt as much as it did last night and when I look at it, I can’t help but breathe a sigh of relief, because it doesn’t look infected anymore.

Kakashi applies some herbs on it, then puts a clean bandage over it. At the same time, I swallow more painkillers than I should and one of the soldier pills he brought with him, because we have a long way ahead of us.

“Did you sleep at all?” I ask, searching his face.

Kakashi nods, but something tells me he’s lying. He may have been too worried about me to sleep, but I don’t press him. When we take the next break, I’ll keep watch and let him sleep.

“Ready?” he asks, grabbing his backpack. 

I drink the rest of my tea, then get up from the bed and try leaning on my left leg. It hurts, but it’s not unbearable. 

“I’m ready,” I say, smiling and grabbing his hand. I’m so happy that he’s here with me and it shows.

~~~~~~~~~~

It’s midnight when Kakashi finally convinces me to stop and the only reason I accept is because we have already reached the Land of Rivers.

He summons his ninken and they spread through the forest, searching for enemies, then turns to me.

“How’s your leg, Sayuri? You pushed yourself too much today, there’s no one following us for now.”

I shrug. “You never know. And I’m fine, I took painkillers all day.” I sit on the river bank, then dip both my feet in the cool shallow water and sigh. “This feels amazing.”

Kakashi kneels behind me, then wraps one of his arms around me; he uses his free hand to push my hair way, then lowers his head so he can press his lips on the nape of my neck. 

I move my head, offering him a better access to my neck, then shiver when he kisses the sensitive skin behind my ear. Kakashi places one hand on my neck, cupping my jaw between his thumb and forefinger as he tilts my head more, peppering hot kisses all over my neck.

I whimper as my eyes flutter closed, then turn around so I can kiss his lips. However, because my movement was too sudden, I unbalance Kakashi, causing us both to fall in the river. He manages to shift our bodies before we hit the water, so that I land on top of him.

We stare at each other for a few seconds before I bury my face in his chest, my body vibrating with laughter.

“I’m sorry,” I say, my voice muffled by his chest as I’m still laughing.

The water is shallow so he’s the only one that got really wet.

He lets out a short laugh and opens his mouth to say something – probably something mean – but then I decide to slip my hands underneath his shirt and run my fingers along his abs. That shuts him up; he eyes me curiously as I push my hands further up his body, then raise my head until I can press my lips on his.

It’s just a short peck, then I have to get up. Kakashi is not complaining, but I can’t keep him in cold water anymore, no matter how sexy he looks.

“You’re such a tease,” he says as he gets up too and adjusts his pants.

I stick my tongue out at him and he rolls his eyes. He brushes his fingers through his now black hair, then starts preparing the sleeping bags and blankets he brought for us.

“I’ll stand guard first,” I tell him. “You should get some sleep.” I can’t stop myself from grinning, because I know sleep is the last thing on his mind right now.

Kakashi turns his head to face me and he raises an eyebrow at me, when he sees my grin. He starts walking towards me and says “Sleep, huh?”

I chuckle when he suddenly circles my waist with one hand and grabs my nape with the other, his mouth possessively claiming mine. I moan in his mouth when he grips my hair and pulls my head back so he can deepen the kiss, his tongue teasing my bottom lip before slipping inside.

I place both palms on his shoulders to steady myself and at the same time, he grabs my bottom with his hands and pulls me up. I immediately wrap my legs around him and he starts walking in the direction of the blankets.

He drops me not so gently on the ground, then pushes his hips into mine, without breaking the kiss. I moan in his mouth again when he slips his hands under my clothes, grabbing my breasts with bruising pressure.

“You’re wearing too many clothes,” I tell him when I break the kiss. I grip the hem of his shirt and pull it off, throwing it somewhere on the ground.

“So are you,” he replies, looking at me with a ferocious look in his eyes.

He pushes my shirt up, motioning for me to take it off as he grabs the waistband of my pants, pulling them off carefully so as not to hurt my left thigh. This is one of the things I love the most about Kakashi, no matter how rough he gets sometimes, he always remembers to be gentle with me when it’s necessary.

I lick my lips as I watch him grab my panties with his teeth and slide them off, then whimper and thrash underneath him as he kisses his way up from my thighs back to my lips.

“You’re so beautiful,” he says, worshipping my body with his lips.

“I love you,” I whisper to him before I sink my teeth in his neck, hard enough to leave a mark and making him gasp. “I want you,” I say, pressing my tongue on the bruise to make it better.

Kakashi places one hand on my waist, turning me on my side and pressing my back to his chest. He lifts my leg up, then aligns his dick with my entrance and buries himself in one hilt.

I throw my head back, moaning as he starts moving, his thrusts long and hard. His hand snakes around my body and latches onto on of my breasts, kneading on it as rolls his hips into me.

Kakashi grabs my leg from behind the knee, adjusting our position so that he can slide inside even deeper. He kisses my shoulder as he moves faster and harder, setting a maddening pace.

I feel myself start tensing around him and I arch my back, meeting his every thrust. I know he’s close too when his rhythm falters, his thrusts becoming more powerful as he chases his own release. His hand runs down on my body until it settles between my legs, his middle finger moving on my clit in circular motion.

I let out a loud moan as I feel the waves of pleasure, my walls clenching around him. Kakashi sinks his teeth in the juncture between neck and shoulder, letting out a low growl as he buries himself into me one last time, reaching his orgasm.

We’re both panting as he slides out of me, then rolls on his back. I kiss his skin right above the heart, then rest my head on his chest. He wraps one arm around my waist pulling me, even closer.

“That was hot,” I remark and he chuckles.

He softly caresses my back, then tangles his fingers in my long hair, absent mindedly playing with the inky black locks. “You’re perfect.”

I grin, then move on top of him. His hands immediately grip my hips as I’m leisurely rolling them over him. Safe to say, no one is willing to stand guard because neither of us wants to sleep yet.


	18. Chapter 18

We’re both tired when we reach the secluded cabin that belongs to Kakashi’s old acquaintance, Saburo. He’s older than Kakashi and has been living here with his wife, Mitsue, for almost fifteen years.

It’s during dinner that I found out he used to be a shinobi in Konoha, but deserted as soon as Uchiha Fugaku became Hokage. He’s got only hate for the cursed Uchiha clan, especially my father, whom he suspects used his Sharingan to summon the Kyubi and get rid of Minato, the Fourth Hokage, so he could take his place.

Safe to say, I eat my dinner in silence, nodding when he looks at me. When asked about me, Kakashi tells him my name is Ayano and that he had saved me from Orochimaru after the latter experimented on me. 

“Orochimaru is known for collecting kekkei genkai,” Saburo remarks, staring at me suspiciously. “You look like an Uchiha, girl.”

I almost choke on my rice and Mitsue pokes her husband in the face with her chopsticks. “Leave the poor girl alone, you don’t know what she’s been through.” 

Then, she turns her attention to me. “Don’t mind him, he just got a bit paranoid with old age.”

I nod and chuckle, feeling uneasy, so I decide to change the subject. “The food is delicious, Mitsue – san.”

She laughs, blushing and pretending to be embarrassed by my compliment, but then she starts explaining in full detail how she cooked everything. Well, as boring as that may be, at least her husband stopped grilling me about where I come from.

~~~~~~~~~~

“Please tell me we’re not staying here long,” I whine at Kakashi when we’re finally alone in a room. 

Kakashi takes the brush from my hand after watching me struggle with my long, black hair. “Here, let me do it.” He sits down on the bed behind me, then starts to patiently comb through every strand of hair.

“Kakashi,” I insist, looking at him over my shoulder.

“Only until your leg heals, love. Then we’ll start travelling again.”

I wrap my arms around my bent legs, then drop my forehead on my knees. “Do you think we’ll be travelling forever?”

Kakashi doesn’t answer me, he just keeps brushing my hair. There are times like this when I feel guilty that because of my actions, he has to abandon his life in Konoha. 

As if sensing my emotions, he hugs me from behind and buries his face in the crook of my neck.

“I don’t mind. We’re in this together, okay? I told you, I don’t care where I am, as long as you’re with me.”

I nod, then tilt my head back so I can rest it on his shoulder. He places one hand on my cheek, turning my head to face him, then presses a short, sweet kiss on my lips.

I close my eyes, thinking about home. I wonder if my father will ever forgive me and call me back to Konoha.

~~~~~~~~~~

It’s been a few days of peace and quiet at Saburo’s secluded house. I’m happy that my leg is almost healed, thanks to Mitsue’s great knowledge about herbs. This means that we can soon leave this place filled with Saburo’s hatred for the Uchiha clan behind.

Judging by the blue light coming through the window, it’s early morning. I stifle a yawn, then slowly get up from the bed, careful not to wake Kakashi up. He promised me we would leave this morning, but it’s too early even for him.

I sleepily make my way to the kitchen, rubbing at my eyes and yawning. When I wake up thirsty, I know I have no chance to go back to sleep if I don’t drink some water.

However, when I see Mitsue’s body on the floor, surrounded by a pool of blood, all thoughts of sleep vanish. I kneel beside her and turn her around with trembling hands. I press my lips together when I see that her body had been cut open from her neck to her lower abdomen. 

Hunter shinobi from Konoha don’t do this. Orochimaru’s monsters have found me again.


	19. Chapter 19

When I return to my room, I find Saburo’s mutilated corpse nailed to the door. I pass a hand over my face, trying to calm myself. The house is too quiet and I can’t explain how it all happened.

I activate my Sharingan, then push the door open with my foot, ignoring the blood dripping from Saburo’s dead body. I know he wasn’t here when I left the room first, so the enemies must still be inside the house. They’re probably looking at me right now.

I look around with my Sharingan, but there’s no chakra signature anywhere. Orochimaru must have found a way to completely hide the monsters’ aura, otherwise I would have been able to see them.

I take the sword I’ve left on the floor, near my side of the bed, then quietly unsheathe it. Kakashi is nowhere to be found and I have to make an effort not to start panicking.

I grip the hilt with both my hands, then slowly and quietly make my way outside the house. I’m constantly looking around, expecting to be attacked at any moment.

I almost lose my shit when I make it safely outside and I still can’t find Kakashi. However, I don't have time to go looking for him, because a winged monster charges at me right then.

I draw chakra from the cursed mark, using the second level to spread my wings, then jump back, avoiding his hit. He’s bigger and taller than me, but I'm faster, so I decide to bait him into attacking me one more time by pretending I’m hurt. When he’s close enough, I weave some signs with my hands, then activate the Great Fireball Jutsu. I let my chakra flow into the sword, immediately thrusting the blade enveloped in electricity right through his burning body.

I reverse back to my human form, because being up in the air exposes me to attacks. I decide to go around the house and I almost collide with Kakashi, who is also searching for me.

“Sayuri, are you alright?” he asks me, looking me up and down.

He’s holding one kunai in each of his hands; the blades and his clothes have blood on them, but he doesn’t look hurt.

“Mitsue and Saburo are dead,” I inform him.

Kakashi nods. “There are more enemies here, somewhere. I don’t know why, but my Sharingan can’t detect their chakra.”

“Yeah, I’ve noticed, too. Orochimaru must have done something to them.” I grip his wrist. “Let’s run, right now. I have a bad feeling.”

“They will follow us, anyways. Our only chance is to kill them.”

I don’t get to reply, because more monsters attack us that instant. Kakashi activates Raikiri and drives his lightning sword right into the heart of one of them. I jump behind Kakashi, covering his exposed back. I swing my sword, slicing off some limbs, then use the Great Fireball Jutsu again, burning two monsters to a crisp.

“These are weak,” I tell Kakashi. “It happened before, too. The strong ones come last, when we get exhausted.”

He kills another monster by throwing a kunai right through his right eye, then briefly looks at me. He weaves some signs with his hands, then uses an Earth Release technique I never saw him use, called Bedrock Coffin, surrounding the remaining monsters with tall walls made of stone.

Before he finishes his technique, I use the second level of the curse mark again, spreading my wings and flying above the walls. I concentrate my chakra, then use the Dragon Fire Technique, turning the walls of stone into molten piles of magma, trapping the monsters and killing them.

I go back down on the ground, panting as I reverse to my human form. I’ve used a lot of chakra in a short amount of time and it’s starting to take a toll on my body.

“Do you think there are more?” I ask, placing my hand on his shoulder to steady myself.  
He immediately wraps an arm around my waist “I’m sure.”

“Let’s go,” I insist. “Let’s run inside the forest. We have a better chance of fighting them among the trees.”

Kakashi reluctantly agrees, because there’s nothing else we can do.

~~~~~~~~~~

It was a bad idea, because the forest is full of second level monsters. Kakashi suddenly stops, then looks at me.

I start shaking my head as soon as he turns his eyes to me. “No.”

“I’ll try to hold them off for as long as I can. Go, love.”

I shake my head, then take a step back. “They are after me, not you.” 

I use the last reserve of chakra I have left to transform again, then spread my wings.

“Sayuri, don’t be reckless. You don’t have enough chakra left.”

“Get out of the forest,” I tell Kakashi, then lift myself in the air.

I ignore him when he yells my name again, then fly until I can see the top of the trees. I close my eyes and take a deep breath, then activate Mangekyou. As soon as I send all the chakra I have into my left eye. I barely hold myself up in the air when the pain threatens to split my head in two, but I’m able to use Amaterasu. I slowly move my eyes around, setting fire to the whole forest. I see another winged monster, more powerful than the first, escape the black flames and make his way towards me, but Kakashi uses Kamui, sending part of his upper body in another dimension and killing him.

I almost don’t have enough chakra to keep my second level form until I reach the ground, but I somehow managed to land safely, a feet feet away from Kakashi. Down on my hands and knees, I start coughing blood, my whole body shuddering with pain.

It’s too late when I see the last standing monster, a tailed lizard like beast, running towards me. I try to move, but my body fails me. I close my eyes when I see the monster rapidly approaching me, ready to attack me with his tail covered in thorns.

The finishing blow never comes, though; when I open my eyes, I see Kakashi jumping in front of me, using Raikiri to cut the monster’s head off. 

However, he was one second too late. The thorns in the monster’s tail had already pierced Kakashi’s body.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longest chapter so far. I've finally reached the end of this story and I've explained everything I was talking about in the beginning.  
> Thank you for reading my story!

I watch in horror as Kakashi falls to the ground, coughing blood. I gather all the strength I have left and crawl towards him, my vision blurry, both from tears and the usage of Amaterasu.

I gasp when I see that the thorns had pierced both his neck and chest; judging from the short, painful breaths he’s taking, they pierced his lungs.

“Kakashi,” I whisper. 

I need to help him somehow. I look around, as if someone would instantly materialize, then I remember we are completely alone, because Saburo and Mitsue are already dead. Moreover, just in case someone had planned to come in this area, the forest still burning with black flames would surely turn them back.

I grab the thorn still in his chest and pull it out. Blood spills instantly from the wound and a few drops splatter on my face. I hiss as I feel it burn my skin, then I freeze when I realize that the thorns were poisoned.

I place a palm on Kakashi’s face, gently rubbing my thumb over his cheekbone, before lowering my head to place a kiss on his forehead.

“I love you, Sayuri,” he murmurs, barely able to speak as he coughs more blood. After the fit of coughing is over, he slightly tilts his head so that his eyes lock on mine. “I wish I had more time with you.”

The tears streaking on my face start dropping on his face, so I wipe them away with my thumb.  
“I’ll love you forever, Kakashi,” I say, my voice breaking. “I…”

My eyes widen as I notice that he’s not breathing anymore. I place my ear in front of his mouth and check for his pulse, in a desperate flurry of motions, but he’s gone.

Kakashi is gone. 

I grip his shirt in my fists, squeezing it hard as I start sobbing. I press my forehead on his chest, trying to muffle my screams of agony as I call his name over and over again.

Kakashi is gone.

~~~~~~~~~~

I don’t move when I feel a presence behind me. I recognize his aura, I could never mistake it for someone else’s, but I don’t care what happens to me anymore. 

I don’t open my eyes until Orochimaru grips me by the hair and forces me up, bringing my face close to his. I flinch when I see his eyes up close, filled with killing intention.

“Impressive power, Sayuri,” he says, turning his head to look at the still burning forest. 

When he turns his attention back to me, he’s grinning. “You didn’t hold up to your end of the bargain. You thought you were such a clever girl, playing me.”

Orochimaru chuckles, then drops me, his fingers wrapping around my neck before I even reach the ground. I cough and weakly try to fight him, but using Amaterasu earlier depleted all my strength.

He squeezes my neck until I start to lose focus and my vision starts to darken around the edges.

“You owe me,” he says, then looks at my eyes. “The left one might come in handy, I hope you didn’t damage it beyond repair with your earlier trick on the forest,” he adds, then forces my left eye open with his thumb and forefinger.

I bite my bottom lip and activate Mangekyou, but he’s faster. I start screaming at the intrusion of his fingers, my whole body trembling because of the pain.

The sound when he steals my left eye makes me sick, makes me want to vomit. I curl up in ball, with my palm pressed on my now empty bloody socket, sobbing uncontrollably.

“Just kill me,” I scream at him. “Kill me already.”

“You’d like that, wouldn't you?” Orochimaru murmurs, amused.

He then turns his back to me, disappearing using Shunshin no Jutsu. 

I feel humiliated and defeated, broken beyond repair. However, I crawl back to my place beside Kakashi, cradling his head in my hands. 

Now, there are tears streaking on my right cheek and blood flowing from my left socket, all mixing and dripping on Kakashi’s face.

My heart died along with him.

~~~~~~~~~~

I don’t know how much times has passed, but I never moved from my spot. My tears have long gone dried up, but because of the rain pouring onto me, it looks like I’m still crying.

I kept staring at Kakashi’s face, gently caressing his cheek, as if he would wake up eventually.

When Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto first find me, I genuinely believe I’m hallucinating.

“We’re too late,” Naruto murmurs as he pulls me in his arms, tightly hugging me. “I’m so sorry, Sayuri. I’m so sorry,” he says, his voice hoarse as he starts crying.

Sakura checks Kakashi’s body, even though it’s obvious he’s not alive anymore, then turns to Sasuke, her bottom lip quivering. “Kakashi – sensei is…”

I find the sound of her voice breaking and of her sobs the most annoying in the world right now. I want to yell at her to shut the fuck up, because I had to listen to myself cry for hours and I can’t do it anymore.

However, no sound escapes my mouth. I don’t speak when Naruto asks me what happened, nor when Sasuke gasps and demands to know who stole my left eye.

I never make a sound.

My heart died along with him.

~~~~~~~~~~

I’ve gotten out of the house four times, including this one. 

The first time was when I was forced to attend my father’s funeral. 

On our way to the village, when Naruto carried me on his back, after Sakura healed some of my wounds, Sasuke told me that Orochimaru had attacked Konoha again and my father was killed in battle. His dying wish was for my brothers to bring me back home, because nothing matters more than blood ties. I wish I could hate him, but I don’t. It’s not his fault I decided I wanted more power than I actually needed.

The second time I left my room was to go to Kakashi’s funeral. I had to cry in front of everyone and I hated every minute of it. Sasuke had to drag me back home later that night, because I didn’t want to leave his grave. I spent the rest of the night crying in Itachi’s arms.

The third time was during Itachi’s appointment ceremony. That was also the first time I talked to someone ever since I came back to the village. A few minutes before the ceremony, I hugged my older brother, told him “congratulations”, then left. My mother had to forcefully hold my hand the whole ceremony so I wouldn’t run away screaming. I hate being in large crowds. 

This is the fourth time. I decided on a whim to go outside in the middle of the night, sit on the roof of our house and stare at the starry sky. 

All I can think about is a memory I have, with me and Kakashi at a festival. I’m singing and he;s watching me with love in his eyes. I don’t know if it happened before my coma or I dreamt it – I probably dreamt it during the coma, because Kakashi’s both eyes are normal, no Sharingan. I don’t care, however. I pretend it really happened and it will certainly happen again.

I pretend he’s just away on a long mission and I couldn’t go with him. I’m just waiting for him to come back.

I lie down on the roof, with my hands behind my head and I close my eye. I can almost picture it, the moment Kakashi will come back. I’ll wait for him at the main gate and I won’t be patient enough to let him come to the gate. I’ll run to him and wrap my arms around him and kiss him. I miss kissing him.

“Some world you’ve made up. Your not as dumb as I thought.”

I open my eye and sit up, startled. I recognize Sasuke’s voice, but the words don’t make any sense.

Sasuke looks different and a bit older than he did during dinner – which is impossible – and my eye widens when I see the infamous Rinnegan in his left eye. 

He sits down next to me, looking at me suspiciously. “It took me a while to find you.” He sighs, then looks away. “So, Itachi is Hokage, huh? What else did you imagine?”

I don’t respond, I just stare at him. He’s not making any sense.

“Is that…” Sasuke suddenly rips the eye patch away from my face. “You have no idea you’re in Tsukuyomi, do you? You let it get to you. Breaking news, sis. Nothing is real. You need to wake up from this genjutsu you cast on yourself and get back to the real world.”

He presses his lips together, as if he’s searching for his words. He looks incredibly embarrassed as he says “Kakashi is waiting for you.”

I throw my arm back, preparing to hit him with my fist. I’m mad with anger that he’s making fun of me. 

Sasuke effortlessly catches my fist with his palm, then slaps me hard across the face with the back of his free hand.

“Knock it off.”

I look at him shocked, then touch my swollen cheek with the tips of my fingers. The skin is burning under my cool touch.

Sasuke sighs, then grips both my wrist, forcing me to look at him. 

“Use your mind to undo it. I’m tired of your fucked up nightmare world. I know Kakashi here is dead, but that’s not the real him. The real him is waiting for you in the real world.”

I stare at him, unable to speak and he sighs. “Concentrate or I’ll hit you again.”

Could he be telling the truth? I know that the first time I woke up from my coma, I had all sorts of memories and I didn’t know what this world was.

My bottom lip trembles as I think about the memory with me and Kakashi at a festival. What if that’s real and this is just a nightmare?

“You control the Tsukuyomi with your Mangekyou,” Sasuke explains to me, annoyed. 

I close my eye, trying hard to remember every memory I had when I woke up from my coma. At first, I think I’ve lost them, but slowly, they all come back to me. 

I grab my head in my hands as I feel it split in half with pain. Sasuke grips my shoulders, steadying me. “Wake up,” he says. “Just wake up.”

~~~~~~~~~~

The first thing I see is a white ceiling. I blink a few times, staring at the ceiling for a few seconds before I notice that my left eye is back in its place.

I try to get up, but I feel tired, so tired. Incredibly tired.

“You’re finally awake.”

I freeze when I hear his voice, then look around until my eyes settle on his face. Kakashi smiles at me and gently places his hand on my head.

“You had me worried, love. You lost too much blood during the birth and you put yourself in a coma to prevent your brain from shutting down.”

I sit up, ignoring the fact that I feel dizzy as hell, then wrap my arms tight around Kakashi, burying my face in the crook of his neck. He seems surprised by the sobs that follow, but he doesn’t say anything. He just hugs me back, even tighter.

I find out later that I’ve been in this self induced Tsukuyomi coma for only a few hours. I was lucky that Sasuke was in the village, eager to meet his twin nephews, otherwise I would’ve been stuck in that nightmare world longer.

He practically saved me from myself.

~~~~~~~~~~

“How do you feel about Itachi and Sakumo?” I ask, my voice a whisper, because I’ve never been so exhausted in my entire life.

Sasuke and Sakura are the first two to visit me, each of them holding one baby.

Kakashi gently takes my hand, nodding; he can’t keep his eyes off his sons. I squeeze his hand back, whispering “I love you,” and when he answers, his voice is thick with emotion.

“I love you, too.”


End file.
